open4efandomcom-20200214-history
Meta:Usage Guide
Creating a new Class Feature New class features are created as follows: The parameters for 'Feature' are: Feature Name: This is the name of the class feature. This should be capitalized. The name of the feature's page should be the feature name, but in all lower case. Class Name: This is the name of the Class or Theme that provides this class feature. (Style-based features should always use the Theme name, while role-based features should always use the Class name). Feat Type: This is the type of feat (maneuver, trick, spell, prayer or trance) that the class feature provides. Once you submit the page, there will be a red transclusion link to a page called feature name basics. You must edit this page next, describing the class feature's basic bonuses and training. Once you have submitted the page, any feats which list this class feature as a prerequisite will automatically be included on this page.* *note: not yet functional Creating a new Feat New feats are created as follows: (feat body) The parameters for 'Feat' are: P''': a single letter or number that defines the feat's action frequency. This can be one of the following values: * B = a basic action (i.e., an at-will action that is from a skill, or that all characters can perform) * A = an at-will feat * R = a racial per-encounter feat * C = a class feature per-encounter feat * 1 = a Rank 1 per-encounter feat * 2 = a Rank 2 per-encounter feat * 3 = a Rank 3 per-encounter feat * D = a daily feat '''Feat Name: this is the name of the feat. This should be capitalized. The name of the feat's page should be the feat name, but in all lower case. action type: This defines the feat's action cost. This can be one of the following values: * standard action * move action * immediate action * immediate interrupt * immediate reaction * free action * free interrupt * free reaction * automatic interrupt * automatic reaction feat keywords: These define the feat's usage and interaction with other effects. A feat may have multiple keywords; the last keyword should always be the type of feat. Please make each feat keyword a link to a page that defines that keyword. The following is a brief list of feat keywords: * attack * strike * utility * healing * invigorating Prerequisites:This is a list of class features, each of which may serve as a prerequisite for this feat. Separate each class feature with a pipe. For each class feature you list as a prerequisite, this feat will automatically appear in the correct location on that class feature's page.* *note: not yet functional Within the feat body, the following formatting shortcuts are available: This creates a 'Target:' block within the feat. This creates a 'Trigger:' block within the feat. This creates a 'Effect:' block within the feat. This creates a 'Requirement:' block within the feat. This creates a 'Special:' block within the feat. This creates a 'Label:' block within the feat.